1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a slide and tilt mechanism for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Slide-type portable electronic devices have been increasingly used. A slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, of which one slides relative to the other by a slide mechanism to open/close the portable electronic device.
However, the slide-type portable electronic devices typically only allow the two housings to slide parallel to each other. Therefore, when the slide-type portable electronic device is positioned horizontally, it can be difficult for users to view a display screen disposed on the housing.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.